


Unexpected

by Weird_Cats



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Other, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Cats/pseuds/Weird_Cats
Summary: Happens right after Bismuth Casual, two teens are tired but the gems aren't... right?
Relationships: Bismuth & Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, short but hope you'll like it!

It was late night. Steven and Connie were tired after the roller rink outing, especially Steven, so Pearl drove them home.  
While the two teenagers cuddled, being almost asleep, in the back of the car, the two gems would chat about the evening.  
"So, Bismuth, what do you think about socializing with humans?"  
"It's ... fine. Wasn't really what I came for y'kno-" she suddently realised she said too much.  
"Sorry, what did you say?" Pearl asked, a little confusion in her eyes.  
"Nothin'..."

●●●

Pearl carefully parked the car right next to the beach house. Connie had fallen asleep, and the other teenager wasn't far. With the last energy he had, Steven took the girl in his arms, her dark skin so soft and warm. A slight blush coloured his face, but he was too tired to think more about it. Little man Steven carried Connie inside the house and they both fell exhausted on the bed.  
Meanwhile, the two gems remained outside. It was a starry night, perfect for them to relax and talk. Pearl's gem shined so brightly in the moonlight, bringing out a shimmer in her eyes Bismuth has never seen before. Not so close... Pearl didn't notice her stare and interrupted the blacksmith's thoughts  
"Bismuth? Come on, let's go inside!"   
They went up the stairs, on the porch and finally inside the house. Just as expected, both Steven and Connie had instantly fallen asleep, lights on and none of them had pajamas. Pearl decided to just turn the lights off and let them rest. Bismuth waited on the couch downstairs.  
"Will you join me here, doll?" she said, inviting the smaller gem to sit next to her.  
Pearl didn't hesitate at all. She took her seat and immeadeatly leaned on Bismith's chest. A light shade of blue found its way on her cheeks. The same thing happened to the gray-blue gem. Her hand reached out to touch the significantly smaller palm and fingers. Pearl's tender white skin seemed so fragile compared to the tough hands of a worker. Bismuth held her hand, it was a gentle but firm hold. They looked in eachother's eyes, their gems lighting up unnoticed. Once again, Pearl was the one to break the silence:  
"Bismuth... I... I love you..."  
The words so silent yet so unexpected took her by surprise. There was no need of speaking to know she shared the same feelings... 

●●●

Garnet entered the room slowly, with a large smile on her face. Bismuth and Pearl were sleeping, the greater gem leaning on the couch while her dear pearl was resting her head on the worker's chest. Gem next to gem, both shining...   
Garnet easily recognised this strange feeling: her own building blocks, love♡


End file.
